Un remord et une hésitation prolongée
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Dès que je le voyais c'était comme une rechute. Les années étaient passées, on avait tous les deux mûris, mais mes sentiments restaient inchangés. Il m'arrivait toujours la même chose et pour ne pas tomber je devais me boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour lutter.
1. Chapter 1

Je commence cette fiction en mode: "pourquoi tu en fais une deuxième tu vas pas réussir à gérer les deux." Mais j'avais trop besoin de l'écrire donc bahhh- je l'ai fait, et je compte bien la finir vous inquiétez pas mais les sorties de chapitres prendront plus de temps que l'autre c'est sûr. De toute façon je ne pense pas que celle ci sera très longue, bref...

Laissez moi une petite review pour m'aider!

* * *

« Jirou… Jirou… Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je... »

Je serrais la taille fine de ma copine mon visage blotti contre sa chaude poitrine dénudée. Je l'avais rencontré lors de ma première année de fac. Elle m'avait tout de suite fait grande impression, elle qui jouait de la guitare et chantait au premier concert qui m'avait été donné de voir à mon arrivé. Je m'en rappelle, je socialisai avec des gens de ma promo, il était dans les environs de midi, et on avait été surpris par la qualité de la musique qui sortait de l'amphi. On s'y était rendu juste pour voir et il s'agissait d'un organisme musical, une sorte d'association quoi. Je fus tout de suite intéressé et je m'y étais inscrit. J'avais quelques années de guitare derrière moi, mais je n'avais plus touché à mes instruments depuis au moins treize ou quatorze mois. J'avais pris un papier l'avait rempli puis l'avais donné à un administrateur. Je n'avais pas quitté la chanteuse des yeux, elle brillait sur scène comme une étoile dans la nuit. Après une bonne dizaine de titres elle arrêta pour venir saluer ceux qui allaient s'inscrire. Elle portait un pantalon noir moulant qui mettait ses longues et fines jambes en valeur et un débardeur large qui scintillait et était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Elle était d'une élégance que je n'avais jamais vu et un charme se dégageait de son regard ténébreux. J'en avais eu des frissons à l'époque et il ne m'était toujours pas indifférent aujourd'hui. Quant elle avait descendu les marches pour nous rejoindre le bruit de talons de ses chaussures brillantes avait poussé tous les présents à se tourner vers elle. Elle avait une classe et un charisme impressionnant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Kyoka Jirou, merci de vous être inscrit.

Elle m'avait serré la main et d'un autre avait replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait un peu transpiré mais une odeur de parfum agréable s'était dégagé d'elle. Je crois bien que j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Une sorte d'attirance immédiate et transcendante. Je m'étais pressé à la salle qui nous avait été accordée à chaque fois que j'avais eu du temps entre mes cours. Je n'avais plus pensé qu'à une chose, la voir, lui parler, la connaître. Et par magie on s'était très vite rapproché. Elle m'avait beaucoup taquinée sur mon jeu incertain puis pour tout et pour rien. J'avais fait l'imbécile pour me rendre amusant, j'étais beaucoup rentré dans son jeu pour créer une complicité et je m'étais retrouvé à transmettre à mes nouvelles connaissances l'image d'un idiot au grand cœur. Les mois étaient passés et plus je m'étais amélioré plus je m'étais fais connaître dans ma fac. Jirou est moi étions devenu des sortes de stars qui connaissaient des centaines d'étudiants. Nous n'étions pas les seuls, beaucoup d'autres étaient dans notre cas, mais nous deux nous fîmes connaître en tant que duo et nous étions les seuls. Nous avions effectivement souvent joué à deux ce qui nous avait lié d'autant plus. Et nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, ça avait été une évidence pour tout le monde y compris pour nous. Elle était la seule à savoir que je n'étais pas simplement un joyeux benêt et à véritablement savoir qui j'étais. Elle était tombé amoureuse de moi bien après moi mais ses sentiments étaient tout aussi forts que les miens, je m'en apercevais au quotidien. Puis un an était passé.

Je vivais dans un petit studio en ville et elle dans un grand appartement. Elle enchaînait des petits boulots pour le payer. Moi je squattais presque tout le temps chez elle, au point qu'elle en était venue à me chasser plusieurs fois pour pouvoir profiter de la solitude qui lui était essentielle pour composer. J'avais réussit ma première année, puis ma deuxième, j'allais entrer dans ma dernière année de licence d'histoire après les vacances. Elle, elle venait de réussir sa troisième année en langues étrangères et allait entrer en master. Mes longues et dures vacances commencèrent par un petit boulot dans un petit magasin, puis je décidais de prendre du temps pour moi. J'avais beaucoup de sortie de prévues avec des amis de lycée. Je les voyais généralement tous les quatre ou cinq mois. Mais cette fois ci nous avions décidé de nous voir plus souvent. Et nos retrouvailles commencèrent par un weekend chez Kirishima Eijirou, mon meilleur ami. Deux journées terrifiantes dont j'aimerai ne pas me rappeler. Nous étions début août et une fois rentré de chez mon bro complètement perdu et déprimé je m'étais rendu chez ma copine. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras le cœur brisé. J'avais mal et je voulais pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là lui sérieusement ?

Il était là à chaque fois.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me regarde ?

Il n'avait pu faire autrement.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela était arrivé ?

« Denki qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Oh que oui il s'était passé quelque chose… Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. J'étais seul face à ces horreurs, face à ces malheurs. Je voulais disparaître dans les petits seins de ma petite amie. Qu'ils éloignent mes peurs et mes douleurs. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais déshabillé Kyoka. Je voulais ressentir mon amour pour elle. Je lui embrassai la poitrine tendrement avant de la laisser tranquille et de m'étendre sur le lit tête contre l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas la peine, je n'avais aucune envie de rester coller à quelqu'un, même à elle. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au vide dans du vide.

« Je… Laisse tomber... »

Elle posa une main sur mes cheveux blonds et les caressa un peu. Je me sentais si loin d'elle… Si loin de tout ce que j'avais construit ces deux dernières années. Mon cerveau revivait en boucle tout ce qui avait pu m'arriver de difficile durant mes années de lycées et tout ce que j'avais vécu de joyeux. Je n'aurais pas du aller à ce weekend, définitivement pas. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, et il était surtout trop tard pour avoir des remords. Je ne pouvais pas changer le passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Normalement ce sera que des courts chapitres de 1k à chaque fois. Une fiction encore assez particulière on va pas se mentir... Et toujours plus de crackships les amis! Yesss! J'adore ça! :)

laissez moi une review!

* * *

Je n'avais jamais raconté à Jirou mes années de lycée en détail. Elle connaissait de nom mes amis proches et savait où ils en étaient dans leurs études mais rien de plus. J'avais toujours séparé ma vie d'avant le bac avec celle qui s'en était suivie. Je ne parlais pas non plus d'elle et de ma fac à mes potes. Je préférai ça comme ça. Ma copine me posa plein de questions sur mon weekend passé, d'après elle j'étais toujours un peu bizarre après les avoir revus et elle avait raison, j'en ressortais nostalgique et mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois ci c'était encore pire j'avais fait une rechute. Parfois j'en faisais et c'était douloureux. De vieux sentiments refaisaient surface et me blessaient. Je me battais pour les effacer, pour les oublier, je me battais de toute mon âme pour mon couple. Et aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais toujours combattu cet amour, même quand je ne l'avais pas encore identifié comme tel. Je ne répondis pas à Jirou.

Il y a deux jours j'avais pris le tram pour me rendre à une autre station où Kirishima m'avait attendu. Il me prit en voiture et m'emmena jusqu'à chez lui, un appartement modeste. Son coloc ne serait pas là. Il y avait deux chambres de dix mètres carrés, une salle de bain, un toilette, et un salon assez grand. Nous avions préparé des apéros à l'avance et avions commandé des pizzas. Nous attendions Todoroki, Midoriya, et Bakugou. Le premier qui était arrivé c'était celui aux taches de rousseurs, il avait un sac en plastique rempli de boissons sucrées. Il me serra la main et échangea un regard complice avec mon meilleur ami qui n'eut pas besoin de le faire visiter. Izuku venait souvent voir Eijirou et il connaissait encore mieux le quartier et les lieux que moi. Enfin ce n'était pas comme ci l'habitation du roux était assez grande pour s'y perdre mais pour le vert c'était une sorte de deuxième maison d'après ce que j'avais compris. Il nous aida à déposer les vers, l'alcool, et les sodas à table puis nous échangèrent une heure sur nos projets futures avant que Todoroki nous rejoigne. Il faisait preuve de trop de politesse, insistant sur des remerciements inopinés. Mon bro et moi le taquinèrent pour qu'il se détende. Mais il était déjà tout à fait détendu, c'était juste sa façon d'être. Il était un peu à part. Quand on lui proposai quelque chose à boire il ne voulait que de l'eau, ce qui me faisait rire aux éclats. Il allait encore falloir verser du whisky dans son ver à son insu pour qu'il devienne bavard. Je m'en chargerai.

Vers 19h Bakugou arriva avec son air décontracté et son visage fermé dans une expression d'agacement extrême. Il fit un signe de main en entrant dans le salon et s'accroupit en face de moi. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi en face ? J'allais pas pouvoir lever les yeux de la soirée… Ou alors peut-être un peut éméché, j'avalai cul sec un fond d'alcool. Nous bavardâmes mais des taquineries à l'encontre de Katsuki le firent gueuler et pour tenter de le calmer on joua à des jeux vidéos et des jeux de carte avant de finir par un bon film de zombies. Midoriya avait eu du mal à calmer des frissons fréquent et l'énervé se moqua de lui à chaque occasion. Kirishima essaya de le défendre mais il se prit un coup de pied au visage. Comme d'habitude c'était un foutoir pas possible. Todoroki qui voyait flou à cause de moi ne réagissait plus, ça n'avait pas du tout marché comme prévu et il ne parlait plus du tout. Une vraie poker face. Il s'assoupit au milieu du brouhaha et je le portais avec le vert dans une chambre. Nous avions enchaîné avec d'autres films et nous nous étions endormis sur le canapé dans des positions improbables. Je m'étais réveillé transpirant à cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Je me levai avec un vertige et me rendis à la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte en baillant et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur une baignoire remplie d'eau dans laquelle flottait Katsuki. Je grimaçai de gêne et sorti immédiatement de la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu as pas verrouillé ? »

« Ballek' de ça… On est entre nous tu vas pas rager ! »

« J'ai pas trop envie de te voir à poil perso. »

« Je t'oblige pas à regarder. »

Il m'avait répondu froidement et laissant tomber l'idée de prendre un douche je quittai le couloir pour la cuisine. Je me servis à vers d'eau rempli pour étancher ma soif. Mes sourcils étaient froncés et mes joues gonflées. Il le faisait exprès ce con. Ou alors il se fichait encore de tout. Il ne changerait donc jamais ?

Je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole de la journée, nous avions regardé des séries et joué à tous types de jeux, grand écran, DS etc. Le deuxième soir je dus le supporter jusqu'à une supérette car nous étions tombés à court de boissons. On nous avait envoyé tous les deux pour que nous nous réconcilions. C'est ce que réclamait mon bro en tout cas. J'en avais aucune envie personnellement… Merde quoi ! Il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux tout le long du trajet avec ses grands airs.

« Tu fais exprès de me fixer ? »

« Tsss... »

L'ambiance n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Nous nous étions envoyé des méchancetés à plusieurs reprises et Midoriya et Eijiro n'avaient rien pu faire. Todoroki ne savait pas où se mettre. Il nous proposa des chips que nous refusâmes en chœur. Et vers 5h du matin, bras croisés, j'étais allé me cloîtrer dans une chambre. J'entendis quelques cris puis Bakugou se pointa.

« Cette saleté de rouquin m'aurait interdit de glace si je venais pas. »

Je l'ignorai à genoux serrant un oreiller dans mes bras. Il se gratta le visage d'un doigt en rougissant et me rejoint sur le matelas.

« Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'énerves mais... »

« Tu sais très bien. »

Il m'attrapa le poignet pour que je me tourne vers lui et me donna un coup de tête.

« Ça va je t'ai juste mater on s'en fou ! Si j'ai pas ma glace à cause de toi tu vas le regretter ! »

« Tu as toujours été fada des glaces ! Je vais te les foutre dans le nez moi tu vas voir ! Tfaçon cette fois t'en auras pas parce que je vais continuer à bouder ! »

Il se pencha sur moi en m'agrippant les mains pour pas que je le frappe et je tombai en arrière.

«Quoi? Si tu m'empêches d'en avoir avec tes conneries je réponds plus de rien ! »

« Va y quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ! T'es qu'un gay en manque ! »

Je regrettai tout de suite mes paroles et arrêtait de me débattre. Je voulu m'excuser mais son expression était devenue terrifiante. Il m'attrapa le visage d'une paume de main sèche pour tirer ma tête vers la gauche et venir lécher mon oreille droite. Je retins un gémissement. J'étais fébrile mais dans un élan de colère mon genou partit violemment contre son entre-jambe. Il grogna des insultes à mon égard. Moi, je regroupai mes affaires et partis sans donner d'explication à Kirishima et Midoriya qui m'avait suivit à l'extérieur.

« Désolé les mecs, j'ai tout gâché. »

« T'inquiète… On se revoit bientôt pas vrai ? »

« Ouais... »


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais rentré en taxi puis m'étais rendu chez Jirou. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir apporté une mauvaise ambiance chez mon bro, mais vraiment je ne supportais plus Bakugou. Ça présence était déjà une pression pour moi et il en rajoutait en ne faisant pas attention à ce malaise qui m'éprouvait. Lui ça ne lui faisait peut-être rien de se montrer nu devant moi, mais personnellement ça m'irritait, sans parler qu'il m'avait matté dans le plus grand des calmes. Insupportable. Insupportable… La sensation de sa langue sur ma peau me tiraillait. Elle me revenait sans arrêt pour me rappeler à quel point j'aimais ça et à quel point je l'avais aimé lui. Je me frappai le front dans les mains. Non ! Je ne l'avais jamais aimé ! Pas un gars comme lui ! Pas un gars tout court en fait... C'était tellement chiant, je voulais me concentrer sur ma relation avec Kyoka et il s'incrustait dans mes sentiments dès que je le voyais un peu. À chaque fois je finissais par passer au dessus et à enterrer ce désarroi, je devais juste attendre que ça se tasse. C'était difficile mais j'y étais toujours arrivé. Le problème c'était que j'avais encore de nombreuses sorties de prévues et je l'y verrais forcément. Le seule chose à faire pour m'en sortir c'était de ne pas y aller. Mais impossible non plus... Je ne pouvais pas lâcher Kirishima et Midoriya. La boucle infernale je vous jure !

On alla se promener avec ma copine et ça me calma un peu. Le coup de foudre que j'avais eu pour elle n'était pas passionnel, je l'aimais, ce n'était pas non plus transcendent. Le plaisir d'être avec l'autre, de se sentir bien, d'avoir un quotidien à d'eux et de passer du bon temps ensemble. C'était pareil pour elle. Cependant j'avais pris du temps pour construire cette relation de deux ans je ne voulais pas la perdre pour la broutille qu'étaient ces sentiments douteux. Surtout en sachant que j'arrivais à les éteindre quand le con était loin de moi. La solution c'était de ne plus y penser. Une gaufre au nutella dans la main je rigolais de tout et de rien avec Jirou, surtout de ma maladresse quand il fallait manger proprement. Puis nous rentrâmes, je pris une douche et nous jouâmes un morceau qu'elle avait inventé. Pourquoi était-elle encore à la fac ? Elle avait un tel don qu'elle pouvait bien tout arrêter et se lancer dans une carrière d'artiste. Enfin c'était vrai qu'être bilingue en anglais lui serait essentiel mais elle s'en approchait déjà à grand pas. Son avenir était tracé, le mien en revanche pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'une licence d'histoire sérieusement ? Je m'y trouvais par la force des choses et n'aimais pas plus que ça la matière. Je verrais bien où la vie allait me mener... Triste ? Fataliste? Je savais pas trop, mais j'avais pas d'envies particulières et je ne pouvais pas en créer. Ce que je savais en revanche c'était que je ne voulais pas finir prof dans un vieux lycée pourri avec des élèves aussi turbulents que je l'avais été. Certainement pas.

Quelques jours passèrent et tout allait mieux. Kyoka voulut absolument que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais été au plus mal. Elle s'inquiétait. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et lui dis que un de mes potes était gay et que ça s'était pas très bien passé par sa faute. Une demie-vérité. Je n'allais pas non plus lui révéler que j'avais des incertitudes sur ma sexualité et qu'avec ce pote ça avait déjà dérapé. Ouais non hein… Je me devais de lui parler mais tout lui dire c'était au dessus de mes moyens. Hors de question que je le formule à voix haute. À n'importe qui d'ailleurs. C'était complètement en déviance avec l'image que j'avais de moi. Trop dur de changer le jugement qu'on porte sur soi même. J'étais quelqu'un de têtu et d'assez fermé d'esprit on allait pas ce le cacher. Heureusement pour moi elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant de mes incertitudes. Elle crut que le problème concernait deux autres amis et que j'avais été déçu que ça ne se soit pas bien passé. C'était une fille très intelligente mais je ne lui avais jamais rien montré qui aurait pu la faire douter sur mon hétérosexualité. C'était pas dans mon intérêt de le faire et je savais le cacher. Attendez cacher quoi? Une bisexualité ? Je me giflai intérieurement. N'importe quoi, je n'avais jamais regardé un autre gars que Bakugou. Et si j'avais fait cela c'était juste à cause de son harcèlement ! J'étais définitivement hétérosexuel.

J'avais prévu un cinéma avec eux demain soir. C'était pas l'activité qui m'angoissait le plus. On allait juste profiter de cette vieille rediffusion d'un de nos films préférés. Face à l'écran il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Et puis dans trois jours c'était plage. Celle là d'activité me plaisait beaucoup moins par contre. Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Enfin, j'étais pas tout à fait sûr de savoir... Mais je ne rêvais pas du tout de revoir le corps musclé de Katsuki ! J'en avais des frissons d'énervement d'avance. Et après ? Je regardais le calendrier sur mon Iphone. On allait se rendre chez Bakugou ! Sa mère voulait qu'on s'occupe de leur immense maison et comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur son fils elle nous avait proposé ce petit travail le temps de ses vacances. J'avais accepté pour l'argent moi, certainement pas pour autre chose. Un petit peu pour passé du temps avec Shoto, Eijirou Izuku et… ? Personne d'autre ! Je vous assure que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir d'être avec l'autre idiot. C'était effrayant et j'avais toujours peur de faire une rechute. Je posai mon portable pour engloutir une assiette de gratin tant en réfléchissant au passé. Comment on avait pu en arriver là ? On était pourtant si soudé il y a quelques années de ça. À l'époque je n'aurais pas du tout pu imaginer tout ce qui allait m'arriver au lycée.


End file.
